


Pip's Plan

by doolabug



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doolabug/pseuds/doolabug
Summary: Based on this quote from Dove: "Most commonly spoken phrase in my house: "Pippin, NO! You little--god damn it, Pip!" (Pip being her little dog.)





	Pip's Plan

Aragorn had worked for hours. Of course, it wasn’t so much ‘work,’ really, as ‘Anduril-curling ecstasy.’ But he’d finally reached his goal. The Elf lay before him, literally writhing on the edge of sexual release. Not an easy feat. Elves were legendary for their composure, their control, their carefully guarded emotions. Aragorn’s precise and extended application of hands and tongue and teeth had finally made this one lose his reserve. The pale golden skin was sheened with sweat, making him gleam in the soft moonlight. The long golden locks were in disarray, the pointed tips of his ears pink from Aragorn’s ministrations (those pointed ears being well-known Elf erogenous zones).

Aragorn gazed on his prize and thought he should probably give him release. But it had taken him so long to get Legolas to this point. He’d set forth on this quest (Elf-teasing, not Ring-destroying) with the intention of making him beg to come, making him need to come. Now, Legolas was right there, teetering on the precipice of a truly spectacular orgasm and pleading in Quenya for Aragorn to give it to him. Aragorn expected the Elf’s sparkly seed to shoot at least to his chin, perhaps even into his hair. And that final thought made Aragorn decide to proceed. Just one more touch, one more caress, and Legolas would go off like a Mordor candle.

But Aragorn was not the only one watching the Elf’s torment. Another, smaller form lurked in the shadows, well away from the rest of the company asleep near the fire. He had stroked himself to quiet release twice as he gazed, enraptured, at the scene being played before him with such tortuous slowness. He knew as well as Aragorn that Legolas was on the edge. He also knew he’d never have another chance to give the Elf the release he now moaned for. Further, he knew beyond any doubt what he intended would enrage the Ranger. But, by the Balrog’s flaming balls, it was worth it!

Aragorn watched as if in a dream as his hand moved toward the golden column of the Elf’s straining, leaking member. He wanted to savor the moment his hand closed around that fair flesh and Legolas released, and know he had caused it. So intent was he on his prize he didn’t see the small figure dart from the shadows to fall at the Elf’s other side. Aragorn watched in horror as a tiny hand closed around the pale cock and stroked once. Legolas arched and cried out and came in long, golden ribbons.

Aragorn roared, “Pippin, NO! You little--god damn it, Pip!"


End file.
